club_meetingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lunarish/Travel Journal
Been doing pixel art on animal jam! Here is some photos!. (I became non member on animal jam so I can't publish them.) Please tell we what else I should draw and which one is your favorite! I will add to this! BTW, on the pastel gecko and the normal gecko are recolouring of the black, grey and white one. They two diamonds are also recolours of each other. So you know, all of the pictures are based off pictures from the internet. Also, my mum thought the donut was a fish bowl. Does it look like a fish bowl to you guys? I got my membership back! Yes, call me spoilt. But now i need to do ten math questions every single day. Also, tell me which paintings I should publish. Well, I've been going to holiday camp at my school every day and every single day from now onwards! It's like school, because you have weekends off, and subjects like debating. (Also known as the little kids do one dot point speeches while the older kids write actual speeches.) One of the only good things was that a friend, not in this club, went there too. But she was only there for three days, and I'm there for three WEEKS. Every single day it is open. Oh right, the litte kids that I mentioned before. The majority of people are in Year 2 or below. And guess what, every thing we do is super boring or some how related to Cleverpatch, the crafts company. I'll add a pictures of what I've done at the camp. One thing to look forward too, TheSmartKiddo is coming to camp. Also, a teacher who has a strange obbsession with hockey. I won't put her name but I can put this Miss Long.... By the way, each dot stands for another letter. She will be there every single day so I can annoy her. SmartKiddo, IzzySoda, you who I'm talking about. Sorry I haven’t updated this. I’ve been sleeping and I didn’t want to get out of bed. On multiple days. I when I got home from holiday camp, I played Minecraft, Roblox or Animal Jam. I’ll be updating the pictures now when I get to edit on my laptop. Bye! I’ll add to this as often as possible so don’t think this blog is done! Hello again. The holidays is over, I won't be editing this anymore, hope you enjoyed it because I enjoying writing it! Bonus points if you read all of it! Screen Shot 2018-07-09 at 6.13.27 pm.png Photo on 8-7-18 at 10.51 am.png|Sorry for the bad quality photo. It's not as shiny as it looks. Photo on 9-7-18 at 8.16 am.png|I drew and coloured it all, it took two and a half hours. Hi.png Hoi.png|I put the shine on the wrong side of the hearts... Hai.png Yo.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 2.49.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 3.05.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 3.14.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 3.35.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 3.41.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-06-30 at 3.41.28 pm.png|This one's my favourite. Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 1.21.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 1.39.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 1.57.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 2.22.34 pm.png|Dedicated to IzzySoda since she's going to France! Screen Shot 2018-07-02 at 4.31.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.44.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 7.04.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 7.18.08 pm.png|I don't know how this is supposed to work because the paint should mix into brown sludge. Category:Blog posts